Love Is Blind
by angelalexandra
Summary: A girl from Helia's past comes back to haunt him unexpectedly as a transfer student at Alfea. She befriends Flora instantly, but she's keeping a secret from her new friend. Will this secret come between Helia's relationship with Flora?
1. Left Behind

**Hey Everyone :) This is a cute little Flora and Helia story that I came up with while suffering from writer's block on another story.**

**I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my OC ****who you all will meet :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

They say that time travel is for immortals and fools, marriage is for love sick fools, by what about love? Are we just fools? Are we all just fools in love? In Helia's case, he would be a fool, a fool in love. They also say that love is blind, it can blind us from the things that we promise or the things that are important to us. Helia was blind the moment he first saw Flora. He fell for her, he fell hard, but being blinded at first sight, caused him to forget everything that didn't involve Flora, or dated back before seeing Flora, forgetting everything that he had left behind back home, including Lily.

On Vallisto, a planet that inspires young artists to fulfil their desires of seeing their own works of art hanging in Magix museum. Vallisto inspired famous paintings from the Mona Lisa, to The Scream. In the heart of the city stood a large stone castle that had stood there for hundreds of years. Inside, the castle was home to hundreds of young aspiring artists. This building was Vallisto's most famous art boarding school. Welcome to Artifex, Vallisto's school of art, Helia's old art school.

A young teenage girl sat in her dorm staring out the window. She sat on the window mattress leaning up against the wall. She had long black hair with pink streaks that was pulled into a bun. She had pink bangs that shaped her face. The girl wore a black skirt with a pink bow on the side with a v neck white top tucked in the skit with black ballet flats with white on the toes. She clutched a bracelet that she wore around her wrist. It was her prized possession, she never took it off, and she took it everywhere. It was sterling silver with different charms on it. Some were objects such as a rose, a paint brush; while others had gems on them, but what stood out the most and was sitting in the centre, was a gold heart charm. On the back of the heart had 'H + L' on it. It was the only thing she had to remember him when he had left. She still remembered the last time she saw him.

* * *

_It was the beginning of summer break. They had spent the day at the park when it started to rain. They had taken cover under one of the gazebos, and that was when it happened._

"_I have to go and visit my uncle over the break" a young man said causing the girl to tense up._

"_What?" She yelled stunned that he chose now to tell her. "But you said we would be together these holidays. Just us, no friends or teachers disrupting us. We have been together for an entire year, and we would celebrate it these holidays."_

"_I know" the guy replied ashamed to see his girlfriend like this. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him in years."_

_The girl looked at him. She could tell by his eyes, and his facial expression that there was more to the story than he was letting on._

"_I feel like there is something you're not telling me" she said suspiciously staring into his deep green eyes._

_She watched his eyes widen slightly hearing what she had said. She looked at him as his dark black hair fell over his face, covering his left eye slightly. She watched his lean, muscly chest, with more muscles that any other guy in the school, hidden under his green shirt inhale and exhale and he thought about what he was going to say next._

"_My uncle wants me to visit him so he can persuade me to transfer to his school" he answered staring at the floor, refusing to look her in the eye._

"_What!" she yelled. "You can't transfer! What about us? We can't have a long distance relationship, not when we're realms apart" she said as tears began to fall down her face._

_The love of her life walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her._

"_Hey, I'm not leaving you. That school is based on fighting, there is no way I would consider leaving you, or spending more than a couple of days there" he said calming his girlfriend down._

"_Are you sure?" she asked leaning against his chest._

"_A pacifist at Red Fountain? Like that would ever happen" he joked._

_The girl giggled as the guy pulled away and took something out of his pocket._

"_This is for you" he said handing her a small box._

_The girl smiled and she opened the lid. Her eyes widened seeing the sterling silver bracelet lying in its box. She picked it up and admired it. She loved it. She adored the gold heart in the middle with their initials on the back._

"_Oh my, it's stunning" she said speechless._

"_I'm glad" he replied placing the bracelet on her left wrist. "This way, you will have a part of me with you while I'm gone."_

"_You promise you're coming back?"_

"_Before school starts, I promise" he replied sincerely._

"_I love you, Helia" the girl said staring up at him._

"_I love you too, Lily" the guy replied and he cupped the girl's face and kissed her._

* * *

And that was the last time she saw him. It was now the start of a new semester. She hadn't seen Helia in almost a whole year, without one word from him. She was determined to find out what happened, and maybe, her grandmother's friendly invitation as a transfer student at Alfea was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

******Tell me what you think :) Love it, hate it. I don't hold grudges, but please be nice :)**

******** AngelAlexandra ****


	2. Meeting Lily

The sun shone brightly over Alfea. As some schools were just beginning, or just ending another gruelling semester/term, Alfea was entering mid-term exams. Although the students were studying and preparing for exams, everything was surprisingly calm. Flora sat quietly at her desk in Palladium's class staring out the window as her fellow classmates performed their exams. Flora had already completed hers the previous day. She didn't have the energy to concentrate, the only thing that was on her mind was being outside lying in the sun. It was too beautiful a day to be stuck indoors. She was too busy day dreaming that she didn't even notice that Miss Faragonda had entered the room.

"Good morning Professor" Miss Faragonda greeted warmly snapping Flora out of her daze. "I was wondering if I could borrow Flora for a minute please?"

"Certainly" Palladium replied with a smile. "Flora" he called to her.

Flora stood up and followed Miss Faragonda back to her office. The two of them walked in silence, partly because Flora felt like she was in trouble. Miss Faragonda opened the door to Flora and she walked in. What she found inside really surprised her. Inside sat a young girl, about Flora's age, sitting at Faragonda's desk. Their entrance alerted the girl to their presence and the girl stood up and faced them.

"Flora, I would like to introduce you to someone" Faragonda began.

Flora looked at the girl. She had long black hair with prink streaks pulled into a bun. She wore a white v-neck top, a black skirt with a pink side bow, and black ballet flats.

"This is Lily De Rosé, my granddaughter" Miss Faragonda introduced, gesturing to the girl standing before Flora.

Flora was stunned. She knew that Miss Faragonda met her husband when she was at Alfea, but she never really thought about Faragonda having kids, or grandkids. Flora took a closer look at the girl. She didn't look like the granddaughter of the famous headmistress at first glance, but having a closer look at her, the only thing that resembled Miss Faragonda was Lily's eyes. They had the same powder blue with silver surrounding the pupil, just like Faragonda's. Now if Lily had Faragonda's powers, than there was no denying her connections with the headmistress.

"It's nice meeting you" Flora said warmly extending her hand.

"You too" Lily replied shaking Flora's hand.

Flora smiled at Lily. She didn't know what, but she felt like she knew Lily somehow, or felt like she should be guilty for something. Flora did know one thing, Lily reminded Flora of herself when she first arrived at Alfea. Scared, shy, timid, feeling like an outsider, all the emotions that Lily was displaying right now. Flora did happen to notice a stunning silver bracelet that sparkled whenever the light caught its shine while shaking Lily's hand. Flora was gob smacked. It was a remarkable bracelet, very suited to the girl's personality, expensive too. She would have to tell Stella about it later. One thing for sure was that Flora thought that Lily's boyfriend had spectacular taste, and would have seriously loved her to get her that kind of jewellery.

"_I wonder who her boyfriend is" Flora thought to herself. "I would love to know who the lucky guy is."_

"Lily is here as a transfer student from Artifex School of Art, on Vallisto" Faragonda explained.

Flora tensed up. Somehow the name was so familiar to her. She had heard about Vallisto and it's remarkable excellence in art and design, but, there was another place she had heard it from, but she couldn't remember where from.

"_Artifex" Flora thought to herself. "Why does that sound so familiar? Do I know someone from there?"_

"No way!" Flora almost cried shocked. "That's the most prestigious art school in all the realms!"

Lily blushed at her school's recognition. Artifex certainly maintained its reputation after all these centuries.

"Thank you" Lily replied embarrassed.

"Lily will continue her work for Artifex here while learning some new experiences such as achieving her winx, and hopefully spending some time with her dear grandmother" Faragonda continued placing her hands no Lily's shoulders behind her.

"You know that's the only reason why I came here" Lily replied laughing.

"I'm glad to hear it" Faragonda added walking away from Lily and towards Flora. "Now Flora, Lily will be staying here for a few weeks, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing her around the school, taking her to Magix, and helping her in class while she stays."

"Of course, I would be happy to" Flora answered with a smile.

Flora was looking forward to getting to know Lily. She could tell that her and Lily would get along quickly.

"Thank you" Lily replied graciously. "That's very kind of you."

"Thank you Flora. Now then, why don't you show Lily the dorm rooms? She will be across the hall from you and the girls."

Flora was excited now. She already liked Lily the instant she met her, now she will be living across the way for the Winx's dorm. It made it the more easier to hang out with her and show her the ropes.

"Great!" Flora cried excited and she grabbed Lily's arm and started racing out the door.

Miss Faragonda laughed to herself as she watched the two girls bonding like lifelong friends. She hadn't seen her granddaughter quite as happy in an entire year. And she was glad to see her smiling and laughing again like nothing ever happened. It was such a shame to see Lily's heart broken by the love of her life. He was so good to her too, nothing like the other green headed boys at her school. But unfortunately, Miss Faragonda never knew the gentleman's name, all she knew was that he now goes to Red Fountain. Maybe she should've asked for a name to scope the young man out, but that would bring back heartbreaking memories for the poor girl. Maybe Flora, her friends, and their boyfriends could make Lily forget about him. One can only hope, and hopefully succeed.

"This will do" Miss Faragonda laughed seeing Lily's smiling face again. "This will do very nicely."


	3. Winx Hit Magix

Red Fountain was the complete opposite to Alfea. It too was their mid-term exams, but for everyone, everything was all but calm and serene. All the students were fighting by day, and studying by night. On this beautifully sunny day, the boys had the privilege of taking their battle classes outside, just one advantage of Red Fountain, all the teachers often held classes outside to take advantage of the weather to teach the students about withstanding indifferent weather environments, or so they claim. For our favourite heroes, unfortunately for them, they had the honour of clearing out the dragon stables.

"Of all the things you have gotten us into, Riven," Sky began clearing out the stables with a shovel, "this has to go to be the worst" he added clearing piles of dung.

"Oh come one" Riven defended popping his head from behind one of the dragons he was grooming. "It was worth it to see those freshman's faces when that firecracker went off in their toilet, it was great seeing the sewage pipe leak onto their bathroom floor."

"They were bare foot" Helia interjected unamused as he and Timmy moved the bridles from cleaning

Riven began cracking up with laughter reliving their little prank. The other boys watched as Riven began turning red in the face, struggling to breathe between laughs.

"I still don't get how you managed to get us involved" Timmy asked confused.

"I have my ways" Riven snickered beginning to calm down.

"But what about Nabu?" Brandon randomly asked receiving odd looks from his friends. "If he was here, he would zap this all up in no time."

"Did you forget that Nabu is on Tides visiting his family?" Sky asked.

"No, it's just that, while he is on a family holiday, we're here cleaning up the stables."

"Yes, but Nabu never recorded Riven blowing up the toilet and placing it on the internet" Helia reminded.

"Well, I didn't place it on the internet; it was the Tim-ster" Brandon dobbed in laughing.

"Timmy!" Sky and Helia yelled.

"I didn't know what was on it, all he said was to upload it" Timmy defended.

Sky and Helia groaned in annoyance and face palmed their foreheads. How they got into this situation was completely beyond them.

"I hope the girls are having more fun than we are" Sky hoped.

Flora walked down the dormitory corridor heading for Lily's dorm with a gob smacked Lily following close behind. Flora walked confidently down the corridor looking over her shoulder every so often to check to see if Lily was still behind her. For a smiled at Lily's reactions, she remembered how she was like that when she was a freshman. The girls made it to the dorms and Flora stopped.

"Okay, that's your dorm there" Flora said pointing to the dorm on her left. "And this" she added leading Lily to the front doors of the dorm on the right. "This is the Winx's dorm" and she opened the doors.

The doors opened up to reveal the main lounge of the Winx's dorm. Tecna and Layla were playing a video game on the TV, Stella was walking around with fabrics and scissors floating in the air, Musa was playing her flute, while Bloom was studying for her exam the next day. When the doors opened, the volume immediately increased. The girls were laughing and giggling. There were pixies flying around, and immediately Lily left a little over-whelmed. The girls were bubbly and loud, nothing like the girls at Artifex.

"Hey girls," Flora greeted gaining the attention of the others in the room.

"Hey Flora" Stella replied setting the fabrics down. "Who's your new friend?"

Flora led Lily into the dorm and closed the doors.

"Girls, this is Lily De Rosé" Flora introduced.

"Faragonda's granddaughter?" Musa interrupted. "Nice."

"Thank you" Lily blushed.

"Well, I'm Musa" Musa introduced. "And this is Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and-"

"And I'm Princess Stella of Solaria" Stella interrupted.

"I'm honoured to meet you" Lily replied with a slight bow.

"That's so weird, you sound just like Flora's boyfriend when we first met him" Stella said randomly.

"Oh really?" Lily said turning to face Flora. "I didn't realise that Flora had a boyfriend."

"Yes, well, he's an extraordinary person" Flora said embarrassed.

"Well, I must meet him, all your boyfriends, I assume" Lily said looking back at the other girls.

"Then you assumed correct" Bloom said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm really hungry" Musa announced randomly.

"Yeah, me too" Tecna agreed.

"I've got a brilliant idea, what do you say we get out of here, and go down town for a pizza?" Stella suggested.

"Good idea, downtown Magix is so much fun" Flora exclaimed excited.

"What is it like?" Lily asked curious.

"It's fresh" Musa answered.

"You've never been?" Tecna wondered.

"No, but if we can grab a slice, I'm there" Lily replied with a smile.

The group headed to Magix by bus. As they travelled, Lily tared out the window day dreaming. It was hard to admire Magix's splendour when only one thought was going through her mind. She stared at her own reflection through the window, and within seconds Lily could no longer see her reflection anymore, she saw the loving face of Helia. Lily felt a small tear run down her cheek. She quickly whipped if off before anyone could see.

"I will find out what happened to you Helia" Lily thought determined.

The bus came to a small halt by the bus station a couple of blocks from the pizza place.

"So Lily, you've never left your realm before?" Tecna asked as they walked off the bus.

"No, never" Lily answered.

"Then prepare to be blown away" Flora exclaimed and she covered Lily's eyes and they helped her out of the bus.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Lily asked once each girl was off the bus.

Tecna smiled and she uncovered Lily's eyes. Lily opened her eyes and saw the most high-tech city she had ever laid her eyes upon. Everywhere she looked, the lush green landscape and medieval castles that she was used to, was replaced with modern technology such as cars, with tall skyscrapers.

"So, what do you think?" Layla asked smugly.

"It's better than what I expected" Lily admitted gob smacked.

The girls laughed at Lily's reaction. They all made their way to the pizza place, and as they did, they talked and laughed the entire way. The girls arrived at their destination, ordered, and began chatting some more as they ate.

"So Lily" Flora began whipping her mouth with a napkin. "I've been meaning to ask, where did you get that gorgeous bracelet?"

Lily froze at the question. Her heart started beating faster, her breath started to quicken, and her mouth became dry. She placed her right hand over her bracelet, covering it.

"Lily, are you okay?" Musa asked worried.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?" Flora asked.

Lily snapped herself out of her daze and looked at the girls.

"What?" Lily said coming back to reality. "Um…no, it's…..it's okay."

"So where did you get it?" Stella asked.

Lily blushed at Stella's desire to discover more about the bracelet.

"Um…." Lily stuttered pulling herself together. "I got it a year ago, a year ago today."

Lily had completely forgotten that today was the day that Helia left and gave her the bracelet. Today was the day he promised to return to her. It was only on the bus seeing Helia's reflection in the window that she had realised the date. Lily felt like she was going to break down, but she took a deep breath and continued again.

"It was a gift from my boyfriend, well, I don't know what to call him anymore" Lily added.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"It was a year ago and I was a freshman at Artifex, and he was a sophomore. We had the same art literature lecture class. I was the girl everyone picked on. The threw paper balls at me, pulled my hair behind me during class, pushed me off chairs, you name it, and I was a part of it."

The girls listened in intently as Lily explained her story.

"It was so bad that my grandmother wanted to pull me out and place me at Alfea. That was until he caught fellow students bullying me and stood up to them. He was the ruler of the school, impressive for a sophomore I might add. No one dared challenged him. He wasn't the bully tough guy like most popular guys, he never laid a finger on anyone."

"And that's when you fell for him" Bloom finished for her.

Lily nodded sadly. Flora felt the same way when she had met Helia for the first time and he saver her from being devoured in sophomore year at the Red Fountain unveiling.

"WE were the two best students in the entire school and became the ultimate couple. All the girls were jealous and couples wanted to be us. We didn't care about owning the school though, we just loved being with each other too much to care. Then one day, he had to leave for a couple of weeks during the holidays between semesters. A family member wanted him to transfer schools. He never wanted to though, but he went to see him anyway. Before he left, he gave me the bracelet as a token of his promise to return to me before that start of the new semester. He left today, one year ago, and hasn't returned to me since, no letters, no calls, nothing. I am nothing."

Lily's story had all the girls in tears.

"He just left you?" Musa said in disbelief.

Lily nodded whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Is that part of the reason why you are here?" Tecna asked. "To see if he came to Magix?"

"Yes, but I know he is here, he told me that the family member wanted him to transfer to Red Fountain."

The girls gasped in horror.

"What kind of person just abandons you like that?" Stella asked rhetorically and disgusted.

"Guys, the bridles have all been cleaned" Helia called to the guys.

"Great, because so are the dragons" Riven replied packing up the cleaning equipment.

"Hey, I just received a message from Stella" Brandon said leaning against the stable doors. "She and the girls are spending the afternoon in Magix today with some girl in Vallisto."

Helia's head perked up at Brandon's information.

"Vallisto?" Timmy said confused. "Isn't that where you are from Helia?"

"Yeah, yeah it is" Helia answered with a smile.

"Who's the girl anyway?" Sky asked.

"She didn't say" Brandon replied.

"Who would visit during the middle of the semester?" Helia asked curious unbeknownst to him that he did the exact same thing when he arrived.

"Who cares, let's just finish up so we can get out of here quicker" Riven said.

The girls were all silent with Lily's recent information processing through their minds.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Stella said wanting to cheer everyone up. "Let's all transform and go flying around Magix."

"That's a great idea" Bloom said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to transform" Lily admitted sadly.

"Oh, right" Stella forgot.

"Let's transform and then we can help you" Flora suggested.

"Let's go Winx!" Bloom yelled and they transformed.

Lily watched in amazement as the girls transformed into their winx form.

"Alright, Lily, now it's your turn" Layla said.

"What do I do?" Lily asked.

"Just imagine your heart's deepest desire, and use that to transform" Tecna instructed.

Lily nodded and followed Tecna's instructions. She closed her eyes and pictured her heart's true desire. A blur started to form as she willed with all her might to conjure her winx. The blur began to take the form of a face. The delicate features, stunning green eyes, and long black hair formed Lily's desire, Helia. To have one last kiss, to see his beautiful smile, to look into those green eyes that made her weak in the knees, that was her deepest desire. She wanted so desperately to feel that feeling again, more than anything in the world. Lily used all the passion and desire she had and suddenly felt light-headed. She felt like she was going to faint but something else made her stand strong. Lily felt a surge of energy within her and felt tingly throughout her entire body. A flash of white light suddenly appeared surrounding lily. Lily could feel her clothes slip away and new ones forming in her their place. She felt her hair fall freely over her face. Finally, she felt a tug on her back as something began growing out from her back, she was growing wings.

Lily slowly opened her eyes and was met with several pairs of eyes on her.

"Did it work?" Lily asked hopeful

"You tell us" Stella replied conjuring a hand held mirror.

Lily took it and looked at herself. She gasped at what she saw. Her outfit had completely changed to an aqua green strapless top only covering the bust, an aqua skirt with a slip up the left side. There was a gem in the middle of the top of the top. Her shoes were knee length away boots with gems at the top. She had Bloom type black gloves with a strip of aqua green at the top of the glove starting from a bit under the arm pit, and down to her wrist. Lily had a black ribbon chocker around her neck with another gem in the centre. Her hair was worn freely and went to the middle of her back with a small silver feather on her left side just a bit behind her ear.

"That…..that is me?" Lily said in disbelief.

"Of course it is, sweetie" Flora replied with a smile.

"Nicely done, it took me ages to get my winx" Bloom laughed.

"Now let's go" Layla said impatient fluttering her wings and hovered in the air.

The girls smiled and joined Layla in the air. Lily watched them hovering in the air. She concentrated on her wings and felt her wings begin to move. All of a sudden, Lily opened her eyes and realised that she was in the air.

"Argh!" Lily screamed in fear and started freaking out.

Bloom and Flora flew to Lily and grabbed her arms ready to catch her if she fell.

"Just chillax Lily" Musa calmed.

Lily took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Flora and Bloom slowly released Lily and flew a bit back to let her fly on her own.

"Excellent Lily, I'm impressed" Stella complemented.

"Let's hit the skies" Musa said and she started flying off.

The rest of the girls nodded and followed after her. The group flew through the skies of Magix waving to the people down below. They flew through the forest spooking some of the birds from the tress. Lily just loved the way the wind felt through her hair, hitting her face. She felt so free and happy just flying freely with her new friends. They all raced to Lake Chrysalis where Lily flew down so close to the water that some of the fish jumped out of the water splashing Lily's face.

"Hey, let's race to Alfea, the lake was too close to tell" Layla challenged as Lily re-joined the others.

"You bet" Lily said smiling happily.

"Ready….and…..go!" Musa yelled and the girls all sped up and made their way to Red Fountain to reach Alfea.

The boys had finally finished cleaning the stables and were outside for the first time all day.

"At last, fresh air and sun shine" Brandon sighed happily as he laid down on the grass.

"I never want to see those stables for a week" Sky joked sitting down on the grass.

"It was so totally worth it though" Riven laughed as he leaned up against a tree.

"You're still the only one who thinks so, Riven" Helia added starting another drawing as he sat by another tree.

Timmy lent on the wall surrounding the grounds of Red Fountain. He stared out into the sky and saw something glittering far off to his right.

"Hey guys, there's something heading this way" Timmy announced.

The guys looked at him and made their way over to him.

"It's probably just a couple of freshman pixies learning to fly" Rive suggested staring at the glittering coming closer and forming a group of fairies.

"Um….they aren't a couple of freshman pixies, Riven" Sky began. "They are our pixies."

Sky's theory came true as the girls raced passed in a line.

"I'm winning" Layla yelled coming in first.

"Not for long" Musa called back after her in second place.

"They're racing" Brandon laughed watching the girls fly past.

"Hey guys" Bloom greeted zooming past.

"Good to see you" Stella quickly added coming close behind Bloom.

"Hey girls" Timmy yelled to the girls.

"Don't forget out date tonight, Timmy" Tecna laughed flying past.

"Hurry up Tecna, or we're going to lose" Flora yelled egging Tecna to go faster.

The boys laughed at Flora's comment. They were quickly interrupted when they heard a seventh and unknown voice.

"Wait for me girls, I'm not as fast or as experienced as you" Lily yelled flying past.

She was too focused on staying in the air and catching up with the others that she failed to notice the boys watching her pass by. But that didn't stop a surprised pair of eyes from staring at her.

Helia froze in complete shock but more importantly, complete fear. He had seen that same black hair before, those same green eyes, stunning features, it all started rushing back to him.

"_Oh my, it's stunning" she said speechless._

"_I'm glad" he replied placing the bracelet on her left wrist. "This way, you will have a part of me with you while I'm gone."_

"_You promise you're coming back?"_

"_Before school starts, I promise" he replied sincerely._

"_I love you, Helia" the girl said staring up at him._

"_I love you too, Lily" the guy replied and he cupped the girl's face and kissed her._

That was the last time Helia saw her, but he had never stopped thinking about her, he even started to write a letter to her on the day of the Red Fountain unveiling, but everything changed that day.

_"Helia!" Brandon greeted walking up to him._

_When Helia looked up, he saw that not only Brandon and the boys, but he saw them being followed by a few Alfea fairies. They were lovely looking, but a girl long brown hair, green eyes, really caught his eyes. She was nothing like any of the girls at Artifex._

_"These are my friends," Brandon continued. "Let me introduce you. This is Flora, and that's Tecna."_

_"And I'm Princess Stella of Solaria and I'm a great supported of art," Stella jumped in before Brandon could finish._

_Helia got to his feet and bowed gracefully to the girls. "I'm honoured to meet you."_

_"With all do respect, Helia, why are you painting with antiques?" Tecna asked._

_"You can simulate any kind of art with a digi sketch from goblin cave painting to contemporary realism," a little digital pixie hovering not far from Tecna told him. "My cousin sells them. She can get you a deal."_

_"Let me see your work," Stella ordered and Helia handed over his work without a protest. __"Wow! You're perfect to do my royal portrait!" Stella told the art student as she passed his art book off to Flora. "I'll have my people call your people."_

_"You're brush strokes capture the doves movements so beautifully," Flora said and Helia was pleasantly surprised at how soothing and honest her voice sounded. "It's like its wings hug the clouds and the sky and the dove become one."_

_Helia was amazed at how much this girl had depicted his drawings. Even Lily, a fellow art student, although digital artist, couldn't depict anything like how Flora depicted his drawings, and Lily was an Artifex art student. "That's what I had in mind. I love that you got that."_

_Brandon let a relieved grin spread over his face. Finally, it looked like Helia was opening up to someone. "Yeah, that's Flora for ya."_

_"It's really nice to meet you Helia," Flora said politely._

_Right at that moment, Helia felt connected to the girl in front of him. All the memories of Lily seemed to slip away at that moment._

Helia watched as Lily flew away, heading to Alfea. And that's when Helia realised his mistake. He knew now that he messed up, he had messed up big time, because today, Lily was back in his life.


	4. Confessions

**Hi everyone:) I know it's been a while, but I've been busy getting ready for school next week. I know that this is a short chapter, but I haven't had much time. Since school is starting for me next week, I do warn you all that it will be a while before I update on this story, or my other story Treasure Keepers. I also have a traineeship that will take up a lot of my time.**

**I promise you all that I will try to keep up with work so I can write more chapters for you, but please, let it be known, that it won't be quick updates like they have been. Please forgive me, and understand that it will be a while for more updates. But I hope that this chapter will be enough until then :)**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers, friends, and reviewers!**

* * *

The girls returned to Alfea with Layla finishing in first place.

"Beginner's luck" Musa said as the girls landed safely on the ground and turned back to normal.

"Perhaps another race then?" Layla challenged.

"No way, I'm beat" Bloom said lying on the ground.

"Man, that was fun" Stella exclaimed sitting next to Bloom.

"So Lily," Tecna began as the girls began to calm down. "What did you think of Red Fountain?"

Lily froze and looked at Tecna completely confused.

"I'm sorry" she said confused.

"Red Fountain" Flora repeated for Tecna. "Did you not see it as we flew past?"

"No, I was too distracted" Lily admitted a little embarrassed.

"Not even our boyfriends who were cheering us on?" Stella asked gob smacked.

"Well, I saw them but I didn't get a chance to study their faces. I didn't pay attention to the building" Lily replied.

"Oh, brain storm" Bloom exclaimed gaining everyone's attention. "Lily, give us the name of that jerk boyfriend of yours and we'll ask the boys if they have heard of him."

"Oh, there is really no need to" Lily said.

Even though she was left hanging and waiting for a whole year by the love of her life, she didn't want to single him out and have the whole world against him. She was better than him, and she was determined not to stoop down to his level.

"Oh please, the guy led you on for an entire year, than he disappeared off the realms. He totally has it coming" Stella tempted.

"Even still, I do not wish to harm him, nor stoop down to his level" Lily replied.

"Alright, but if we ask the boys, it could give you some closure as to where he is and has been all this time, and also, you may even be able to confront him face to face" Flora suggested.

Lily fell silent as she let Flora's words sink in. She would admit that she truly doesn't want harm to come to the man who promised her the world, who then upped and left, but, Flora's words of wisdom did indeed tempt her. Since he left, she was played with questions, and seeing him again, confronting him, would definitely answer those questions and bring her closure. But was she able to face the man that broke her heart?

The girls looked at Lily waiting for a reply as Stella had her phone at the ready, ready to call Brandon.

"Helia…..his name is Helia" Lily answered.

All the girls perked their heads up and stared at Lily. There was complete and total silence between all the girls. The only thing that made a sound was Stella's phone falling to the ground with a thud from her frozen hand.

* * *

The boys sat down on the grass upon seeing the girls racing to Alfea. Helia was still in shock after seeing his long awaited girlfriend. He was shaken up to the core. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, he was fidgeting non-stop, and his breathing and heart rate became rapid. He had sweat on his brow and had a million things going through his head. He had hoped, more like prayed, that Flora was unaware of Helia's behaviour and his deserting of Lily.

"I hope Bloom won" Sky said hopeful.

"You wish" Brandon laughed.

"Unfortunately, calculation the speed of each of the girls' winx, and the direction of the wind was blowing, I believe that Layla was victorious" Timmy informed.

"Of course she was" Riven growled.

"Why are you so against Layla, Riven?" Timmy asked.

"It's nothing…just….." Riven began.

"Just…." Brandon pressured.

"She…she dinged my bike" Riven admitted.

"What?" Sky said confused.

"When we first met her, she stole my bike, made me take the back seat like a chump, and bumped my biked when entering the ship" Riven explained.

Helia was in no mood to listen to Riven's insane rambling. His mind was elsewhere, and all his strength was going into keeping his blood pressure down, and his heart from exploding.

"You can't be serious, Riven" Timmy said in disbelief.

"It just had a new paint job" Riven defended.

The other boys started laughing at him. Riven didn't see what was so funny.

"What? I had just gotten it back and she goes and wrecks it" Riven added.

The boys continued to laugh at Riven.

"Stop laughing" Riven growled. "It was very expensive."

The boys ignored Riven's temper and continued to laugh. Riven huffed and rolled his eyes at his friends. As Timmy began to calm down, he noticed Helia fidgeting and that he hadn't said one word. To change that, Timmy decided to change the subject, as well as for Riven's sake too.

"So, who was that girl that followed the winx?" Timmy wondered.

"She's probably just some freshman charity case the girls took pity on and are helping her out to be nice" Riven thought spitefully.

Riven's comment struck a nerve in Helia. His blood began to boil and pretty soon, his fear was overcome by anger, and before he knew it, Helia couldn't control his anger anymore.

"She is not some charity case, Riven" Helia yelled angrily.

The boys stared at Helia. They had never heard Helia raise his voice at anyone before. They didn't think that he could raise his voice to anyone, especially his own friends.

"Whoa, dude, I just-" Riven began but was interrupted by Helia.

"Her name is Lily De Rosé, and she is Miss Faragonda's granddaughter" Helia yelled.

"Well, I guess we now know who the girls were talking about before" Sky pointed out attempting to lessen the mood.

Sky's efforts were in vain.

"Lily is from Artifex School of Art on Vallisto" Helia added ignoring Sky. "She's obviously here to visit her grandmother at Alfea."

Helia had hoped that what he had said was true. He hoped that there was no other agenda.

"And…..how do you know this?" Brandon asked curious.

There was no coming back from this now. Surely sooner later, Flora will be told of his foul behaviour, hopefully Lily hadn't beaten him to the punch. He was certain on one thing though, and that was, Helia wanted to be the one to tell him about Lily.

"Technically….she's my girlfriend….from back home" Helia confessed refusing to face his friends.

Words could not describe how gob smacked, stunned, angry, and disgusted the boys' faces were. Helia couldn't blame them one bit, and he knew, just by looking at their faces, that he had just lost his friends' respect, and pretty soon, he was going to lose Flora forever.


	5. Heartbroken and Confused

**This chapter is dedicated to Babyvfan:) an awesome friend of mine of fanfiction for encouraging me to write the next chapter and being so supportive :)**

**Thanks for all the kind words BVF :)**

**Thanks to all you reviewers out there! Here we go, the newest chapter:) assignments and study will just have to wait ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

Lily did not like the looks that she was receiving from her friends. She suddenly felt like she was on trial. Lily could feel the tension as she looked at the Winx's gob smacked faces. Flora looked angry as she stared at Lily, while Layla looked disgusted. The others just looked speechless. They weren't just angry faces, or speechless, or disgusted faces in general, they were directed at Lily personally. She couldn't understand it, was it something she said?

"What kind of sick game are you playing at, Lily?" Layla demanded.

Lily freaked at Layla's comment. She would be the first one to admit that Layla was scary at this point. But what the hell? They wanted to know who the jerk was, and now they are yelling at her and giving her dirty looks because she said his name?

"I'm sorry?" Lily said a little offended.

"Helia, why would you accuse him of doing something so horrible?" Musa replied getting angry as well.

"Because he did!" Lily yelled back.

Why were they getting so angry? It's not like they know him or anything.

"Helia Rhodes, Headmaster Saladine's nephew! He is my boyfriend!" Lily continued.

"No he's not!" Flora yelled suddenly.

"You're right, I don't know what to call Helia anymore" Lily replied calming down.

"You don't get to call him anything at all!" Flora yelled.

"What are you talking about? We were all calling him a jerk!" Lily cried confused. "My boyfriend was, and is, a jerk!"

"Stop saying that!" Flora yelled letting a couple of tears to fall.

"It's true" Lily continued. "Helia and I dated for a year, then Saladine called him and wanted him to transfer to Red Fountain. He gave me the bracelet as a memory of him while he was away. Our initials are inscribed on the back of the gold heart."

Tecna calmly walked up to Lily and took her wrist. She turned the heart over and examined it.

"H + L" Tecna repeated. "She's right."

"It could be someone else starting with H" Flora said in denial whipping some tears away as Bloom comforted her.

"No, I'm telling you the truth. Why won't you girls believe me?" Lily pleaded.

"Because Helia would never two-time me" Flora blurted out.

Lily was thrown back by Flora's words. What did she mean by that? Lily was innocent, just like Flora, so it was impossible for her to read between the lines of something that she wasn't accustom to.

"What?"

"Helia is Flora's boyfriend" Stella answered angrily.

Lily just felt like she had been hit by a bus and shot in the heart by an arrow. She was absolutely shattered. How is a girl supposed to respond to that when all of a sudden she had turned into a bad guy. Lily was now shaking uncontrollably, and couldn't seem to think straight.

"B-but…t-that's im-impossible" Lily stuttered slowly backing away from the girls. "H-h-he p-promised to come b-back."

Flora started to look Lily straight in the eyes now that she had calmed down. She could see something in Lily's eyes change. They didn't have the same spark of hope in them that she saw when they had first met, they were now filled with hurt, sadness, and worse, betrayal. Flora started to realise that Lily wasn't the enemy, Lily did fall for Helia first, and Flora was just the one who got between them. Flora couldn't imagine what Lily must be going through at this point.

"Lily, calm down, this isn't your fault" Flora attempted to calm her down.

"No, this-this c-can't b-be hap-happening" Lily muttered and continued to move away.

"Lily…." Bloom said calmly starting to get worried.

"H-he said he loved me" Lily said talking to herself now. "He said he loved me" she yelled and she transformed into her winx and flew off.

"Lily" the girls called after her.

Lily was not in a good place emotionally. She had been broken hearted for a year now, but now, with her new information, who knows what a emotional wreck she has become.

"Layla, go after her and make sure she's okay. You're the fastest out of all of us" Bloom instructed.

Layla nodded and she transformed into her enchantix and flew after Lily.

"For the rest of us" Flora added. "I believe an explanation is in order."

The girls nodded in agreement. They transformed into their enchantix and flew off to Red Fountain with Flora leading the way, her eyes full of rage.

* * *

Lily flew as fast as she could. She felt totally and utterly humiliated, as well as betrayed. Lily couldn't face her friends after learning everything that had just happened. She was embarrassed that her friends had witnessed her down fall. She was embarrassed that she believed that Helia was different from all the other guys. Lily didn't want anyone else to see her this way. She flew all the way to Lake Chrysalis and fell to her knees by the shore of the lake. Lily balled her eyes out. Her eyes were swollen and red, her face was tear stained, and she was seriously dehydrated from all her crying and sobbing. Lily transformed into her casual clothes. She took off her bracelet and threw it into the lake. The bracelet immediately sunk to the bottom of the lake, where it would lay to rest of eternity.

"Lily" Lily could hear calling from the distance.

Lily looked up and saw Layla flying not far off into the distance. She ignored Layla's cries and turned her attention back to the lake. She stared at her reflection in the water. Lily hated herself for what had happened, she blamed herself for it. Lily remained silent as she let Layla fly over, unfortunately, Layla had spotted her.

"Lily" Layla said a little out of breath as she floated down to the ground and transformed back. "Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"I did" Lily replied softly, her back still facing Layla.

"Then why didn't you respond?" Layla asked sitting next to Lily.

"I didn't want to be found" Lily answered.

"Why not? We're all worried about you. We're really sorry that we yelled at you."

"It's not that, Layla" Lily said. "I'm totally humiliated. I spent all morning telling you girls how great Helia was and it turned out that you all knew him and what he was like, and then it all blew up in my face revealing that all my beliefs of him were all nothing but lies. I must've looked so stupid."

"No, not at all. If anything, it just made Helia look worse. Lily, you had no idea about this. None of us did. There was no way you could've seen this coming, you couldn't have for seen Helia to be a two-timing, backstabbing jerk."

"Yeah, but, I was stupid enough to believe that he was different from all the other guys" Lily said sadly.

"Come on, Lily. Pull yourself together. Nothing heals a broken heart like a little revenge."

Lily turned her head around and looked at Layla. She could tell that Layla was dead serious and meant business. Lily's frown turned into a smirk. She had to admit that her offer was tempting.

"Why don't we go and watch Helia get a little taste of his own medicine?" Layla suggested.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by girlfriend, Helia?" Sky demanded as the boys followed Helia, who was walking back to their dorm.

"Exactly as it sounds, Sky" Riven answered angrily. "This whole time Helia has been nothing but a little two-timer."

Helia stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head around, and got up in Riven's face.

"I am not a two-timer, Riven. I did not plan on this happening" Helia said staring directly at Riven who did not flinch the slightest.

"So, you just neglect your girlfriend, forget about her, and that makes you any better? Shall we just say that about you?" Riven rebutted.

"Look, I feel bad enough about this, Riven. Lily's return has been kicking my ass already" Helia admitted.

"Just wait until Flora gets a hold of you" Brandon said seriously, with not a hint of humour or a joke. "And speaking of which, do you remember Flora? Your current girlfriend. Or have you forgotten about this one too? How many girlfriends have you had and then forgotten and left behind, Helia?"

"Enough!" Helia yelled.

"Do you have any idea how she's going to feel when this gets out?" Brandon continued ignoring Helia's demand. "Is Flora and Lily just the latest out of a long line of abandoned girlfriends?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Helia yelled.

The boys stared at Helia who looked like he was going to crack. Helia was slowly breaking down at his friends words slowly ripping him apart. He knew he deserved it, and they had a right to be saying these things. He may not have known it, but what if Brandon was right? Were Flora and Lily just the most recent girlfriends that he has accidently strung along and abandoned. Could they be the start of something?

"I have thought about Flora the whole time. That thought has been going through my mind all afternoon, ever since I saw Lily flying past" Helia continued.

"I can't believe you kept this from us" Sky said in disbelief as the boys arrived at the dorm and went inside.

"I can't believe that you, of all people, had done something like this" Timmy added.

"Yeah!" Riven said flopping on a couch still not finished with Helia. "For the past year, you have been giving us grief about all the stupid things that we have all done in our relationships, while you walk around like Mr Perfect, while all along, you were the worst out of all of us. You have screwed up worse than all of us combined."

"Oh, and you are Mr Perfect, Riven?" Helia yelled rhetorically.

"No!" Riven yelled back standing up, face to face with Helia. "But at least I am up front when it comes to mistakes. I admit that I'm not perfect, but at least I have an excuse about dating Darcy, but at times I still regret that fact, and hold myself partially responsible for what had happened."

Helia fell silent but continued to stare Riven directly in the eye.

"I bet Flora doesn't even know about this, does she? You haven't told her yet, have you?" Riven questioned.

Helia's gaze fell from Riven and met with the floor.

"That's what I thought" Riven said disgusted.

"You better hope and pray that Lily hasn't beaten you to the punch" Sky warned. "Because it will hurt her worse coming from her than from you."

Immediately after Sky said that, the ground started rumbling and shaking uncontrollably. The school began to feel the effects as the walls shook and photos began falling off the walls and tables, and smashing onto the ground.

"Earthquake" Brandon yelled as he ran and hid under the a table.

"What is going on?" Sky cried.

Pretty soon large cracks formed in the walls of the boys' dormitory growing bigger as more things broke and fell from the force of the quake.

"This is illogical" Timmy cried stumbling trying to keep his balance as he stood through the quake. "Magix isn't prone to earthquakes!"

"How is that possible!" Helia demanded holding onto a door frame.

The boys began holding on for dear life as large over-sized vines came crashing through the windows.

"You have got to be kidding me" Brandon complained as he took out his sword.

The boys took out their weapons and began cutting the vines. But as they cut one vine, two more came through the windows. The guys were seriously out-matched and out-numbered. The vines forced them to stand in a circle in the middle of the room. As they backed up against each other, the vies stopped frozen just waiting for them to move.

"What is causing this?" Helia asked out of breath.

A bright flash of light appeared just outside the window. It was like the sun was shining on the glass. The light was so bright that the boys had to shield their eyes from becoming blind. Once the light began to slowly dim, the boys too, slowly lowered their arms from their eyes. What they saw was anything but good. They saw Flora, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Bloom fluttering just outside the window in their enchantix forms. Flora did not look happy at all. Her hands were clenched up into fists, her face looked tear stained and her eyes were slightly watery. Her eyes were glowing a fierce dark green as the water in them sparkled, and the same green light glowed surrounded her entire body.

"Helia!" Flora screamed with venom and anger in her voice.

Her scream pierced through the air and echoed throughout the entire school sending some of the other students to look out their dormitory windows to see what was going on.

"It's not nice to piss off mother nature" Stella warned referring to Flora as she death stared Helia with her sceptre at the ready, ready to blast him if he came any closer to Flora.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Sorry that it has been a while. School work has been taking up so much time. Sorry that I have kept you all waiting.**

**So here it is, chapter 6! Enjoy:)

* * *

**

Lily and Layla flew to Red Fountain without speaking one word. Lily had a feeling that Layla knew something that she didn't. Lily wondered if she should be scared, or excited about what Layla had in mind, she just hoped that it wouldn't go too far.

* * *

"Helia!" Musa yelled angrily as the girls flew in through the windows. "You have some serious explaining to do."

The guys looked at Helia and then the girls. They looked so mad, there was no word to describe how angry the girls looked especially Flora. She looked like she was about to attack Helia then and there. The guys knew from experience to stay out of the girls' way when they were angry and determined. Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Sky began slowly backing away from Helia and towards the door.

"Don't go!" Flora yelled and with a wave of her wrist, the vines grew longer and covered the door preventing their escape.

"Why are we in trouble?" Riven complained.

"You may want to take some notes" Stella replied spitefully.

The guys tensed up at Stella's answer. They were starting to get a tad freaked at the girls response to Helia's past. They had never seen them look so mad, not when Riven dated Darcy, Sky and Brandon switched identities, not even Diaspro's constant medalling compared to the anger and disgust that they could see the girls all share.

"Helia Rhodes" Flora began her whole body still glowing.

"Who is Lily De Rosé?" Flora asked sternly and yet sort of calmly.

The guys started backing away again.

"I said don't go!" Flora yelled suddenly and her wines moved towards the guys' feet causing them to trip.

Helia turned his head and faced his friends who were groaning in pain on the floor. If Flora was doing this to her friends who were trying to give them privacy, what was she going to do to him?

"She asked you a question" Bloom said with her arms crossed.

Helia refused to look at Flora. He couldn't stand hearing the hurt and disgust in her voice, he knew that he wouldn't be about to bear seeing those emotions in her stunning green eyes.

"She is Faragonda's granddaughter" Helia muttered still looking at the floor to his right.

Riven face palmed his forehead as the other three shook their heads. They knew that that was a pathetic and weak response, even Helia knew it. They all knew the answer that Flora was expecting, but Helia couldn't force himself to say it. The girls scoffed at Helia's response.

"Who is she, Helia?" Flora repeated getting angry again.

Helia shook his head refusing to answer her.

"I want you to say it, Helia" Flora demanded. "I want to hear you say it!"

Helia knew that Lily had told Flora everything, but Flora wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"She…" Helia began but stopped himself.

Helia couldn't do it. He was already disgusted with himself as it is, he didn't want to say the tainted words to his precious Flora.

* * *

Lily and Layla flew over Alfea and could see Red Fountain in front of them. They were only minutes away and Lily was starting to get nervous about seeing Helia again for the first time in twelve months.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Layla asked seeing Lily slow down a bit.

"Just…..nervous" Lily replied stopping mid-flight and hovered in the air.

"If you don't want to do this, just say so" Layla comforted.

Lily smiled at Layla's kindness. She always dreamt about seeing Helia again, but actually doing it and seeing him was really confronting for her.

"Lily, just remember, whatever you decide, we will support you and be with you every step of the way. That's what friends are for."

Lily thought about Layla's words. She knew that friends would be there for he, but was she ready to see the man that abandoned her? Was she ready to relive all of that pain?

* * *

"We are waiting, Helia" Musa said getting impatient.

"Who is Lily De Rosé?" Tecna repeated.

They were getting Helia to say it one way or another.

"She…she is" Helia attempted again, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. "She is…my girlfriend….from back home."

Helia now hated himself. Now everyone knew what a terrible thing he had done, and he knew it. Stella, Musa, and Bloom smirked in triumph, Tecna gave Helia a gaze that sent cold chills up and down his spine, and Flora couldn't even look at him anymore.

"That's not what it sounds like" Flora randomly said causing to finally look at her, her eyes still on the ground. "Is that how you treat girlfriends Helia? Just get up and leave without a single word?"

* * *

Lily and Layla arrived at Red Fountain and noticed the broken windows around the boys' dorm.

"What's going on?" Lily asked worried.

"Looks like Flora payed Helia a little visit" Layla answered.

Lily looked at Layla and they sped off to the dorm.

* * *

"She can't be your girlfriend, Helia, because I'm your girlfriend" Flora said sarcastically now looking at him.

"Come on Flora, don't make me feel badly about this" Helia said sadly unbeknownst to everyone that Layla and Lily arrived and hid behind a wall listening in.

The girls faces dropped and the guys face palmed their foreheads again. Helia was not handling the situation well.

"No I'm gonna" Flora snapped. "Helia, I trusted you, we all trusted you, and what is worse, is that Lily trusted you. You abandoned her and cheated on her. You were streaming us along their whole time and you were two-timing us."

Lily had her head hung low. Layla's comforting words before gave her courage, but hearing what Helia did still caused her pain.

"It wasn't intentional" Helia suddenly yelled.

Lily's body tensed after hearing Helia's voice for the first time in a year. Layla noticed this and held Lily's hand for support.

"It still happened" Tecna reminded. "You can't escape this, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm not escaping" Helia defended.

"It sure looked like it when you left Lily, promising to return to her, which you haven't" Stella rebutted.

"I was planning on returning to Vallisto once Red Fountain's new campus was unveiled, but-"

"But what?" Musa interrupted. "You thought you could play your funny two-timer act and chose Flora to be a part of it? Get what you want, a little laugh out of the game?"

"No, that's not it!" Helia yelled about to hit breaking point again. "And this isn't your business."

"It is when you mess with two of our best friends" Bloom corrected.

"What?" Helia yelled confused. "Is that why you are all seriously mad at me for? Because of your new found friendship with my ex?"

The guys were about to hit their heads against the wall. Helia is just making everything worse.

"Now she's your ex? A minute ago you were calling her your girlfriend" Stella exclaimed.

"Helia, we have other reasons to be reacting this way, you know what they are" Flora yelled.

"What reasons?"

"Do you think anything might tempt us from turning a blind eye from the man who has broken the heart of a most beloved friend?" Flora responded.

This was ridiculous. They have only known Lily for a day or two, and suddenly she's their most beloved friend? What was happening?

"Beloved friend?" Helia questioned. "You have only known her a couple of days, and suddenly she's your beloved friend?"

The guys' faces dropped, so did the girls'. Helia instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Oh snap" Sky whispered.

"He did not just say that" Brandon added in astonishment.

"He's doomed" Timmy said.

"Good night, Helia" Riven said knowing what was coming next.

Layla was about to fly in there and beat the day lights out of Helia when Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she blew their cover.

Flora was astonished. Who was this guy standing in front of her, because this wasn't her Helia. Her eyes began to glow again and did a little hand movement that looked a bit like karate and one for the giant vines suddenly jumped Helia, wrapping itself around Helia, and slammed him into a wall, refusing to release him from its grip. Helia groaned in pain when he made contact with the wall.

"Helia" the guys cried as the other girls gasped, they weren't expecting that.

"Flora, what are you doing?" Tecna said in disbelief as she watched Helia fly into another wall across the room causing the other boys to flinch.

Flora's eyes returned to normal and her little outburst against Helia didn't even faze her. This wasn't the Helia she fell in love with. He would never ever do something like this to anyone, or say such horrible things. Flora watched as the vine released its grip, and Helia face planted to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"And those are the words of a gentleman?" Flora continued. "You had a yearlong relationship with Lily and yet you abandon her without one word about your change of feelings for her. You deny that you separated yourself from a girl who loved you and exposing her to disappointed hopes of one day you returning to her, involving her in misery?"

"I do not dishonour her by denying it" Helia admitted picking himself off the ground.

"How could you do it?" Flora asked quietly in disbelief.

Helia remained quiet. He couldn't answer Flora's question when he had been asking himself the same thing and still couldn't find an answer.

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" Flora asked suddenly her mood changing.

This was a whole new situation to Flora. She thought that Helia was different, not the abandoning type, he wasn't Riven. It never occurred to her that Helia would keep something like this from her for so long. Lily's life had been on emotional hold for almost a year, and she couldn't understand why Helia never went back for Lily.

"You're going to go off and leave me when someone better comes along?" Flora added.

Helia finally managed to pull himself together and stand up. He looked up and stared into Flora's eyes. There it was, wore than he had feared, worse than disgust. It was hurt and betrayal, something he vowed never to see in her sweet eyes the day he had first met her.

"No, not you" Helia replied heartbroken that that was Flora's thought.

"_Why her and not me?" Lily thought to herself._

"Why not?" Flora said getting angry that he said no to Flora but did it to Lily.

"It's just…" Helia began trying to find the right words.

"Just what?" Bloom asked bitterly.

"It's not that simple" Helia confessed.

Lily had had enough. Lily saw Lily fly out of her hiding place, and she followed after her.

"Then make it simple" a quiet voice from behind said.

Everyone looked up/turned around to find none other than Lily, followed by Layla, flying in through the window and hovered next to the girls.

"Because I'm trying really hard to understand" Lily added fluttering her wings next to Flora.

Helia was astonished. Lily De Rosé, his old flame that he hasn't seen in a year, was here, in her winx, right before him. She hadn't changed one bit.

"The old girlfriend, the new girlfriend, smell the tension" Riven joked dramatically.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait:) I will try and update as soon as I can.**

**R/R please:) the more reviews I might get, would really encourage me to fit more writing time in:)**

**Angelalexandra**


	7. Ultimatum

The whole room was silent, feeling the tension circling Helia, Lily, and Flora. Lily hovered in front of Helia looking at him in a while new way. He still had the same crystal green eyes displaying so much wisdom and creativity in them as they did before. His hair was the same, while his body was more toned and muscular than before, thanks to Red Fountain. And his aura was the same, it still showed just how gentle he can be and somebody you can trust. But even though Lily could see all these things, to her, he wasn't Helia anymore.

Helia stood in front of Lily unable to speak. Seeing her brought back all the good times they had together, but he realised that he didn't have any feelings towards her, not after being with Flora.

"Hello Helia" Lily said feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

Helia still couldn't bear to answer, he was too nervous and disgusted with himself to talk to her.

"Answer her" Layla ordered suddenly.

His sweet voice, something she hadn't heard in ages.

"You know that's the first time I have heard your voice in a long time" Lily said.

"Lily….." Helia began.

"You used to call me you Lily And every time we saw each other on the weekend, you gave me a lily."

"Don't-"

"Then one day, the lily's stopped"

"Can we do this in private?"

"Nah, we're going to stick around" Stella answered casually flying down to the ground and taking a seat on a chair.

"Yeah, you hurt her once, we're not going to let it happen again" Musa added.

"Um…can we go?" Brandon asked.

"Yes" Lily replied sweetly.

The guys sighed in relief and ran out of the door.

"Look Lily-"

"For my birthday you painted me a portrait that took you a month to paint. We had two hour phone calls, and secret midnight rendezvous' and the last time I saw you, you gave me a bracelet. What did you say?"

"Lily, please, I'm sorry"

"A little late for apologies isn't Helia?" Bloom questioned spitefully.

"Helia, please, I need you to say it" Lily said surprisingly calm.

"I promised to come back" Helia answered.

"And you didn't" Lily said tears falling down her face.

"And I didn't" Helia agreed.

"Why? Why didn't you come back?"

Helia remained quiet. The girls looked at each other and decided to leave.

"Was it something I did?" Lily continued.

"No it wasn't"

"Then what? Why leave and never come back? Was it because you didn't love me anymore?"

"No, I loved you, I was crazy about you. I didn't mean for this to happen, none of this. I didn't want to hurt, never did and I won't."

"No?" Lily questioned through her tears. "It's a little too late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just tell me it was over, I mean, you didn't even have the decency to write me a letter. Why did you have to put me through this? Was it some sick twisted thrill? Were you testing me out like some sort of test drive? Was that it?"

"No, that's not it"

"Then what was it?"

"…..I don't know…."

There was silence in the room again. Lily whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Helia you were gone for 12 months, I think I deserve a better explanation than that. We were the best couple in the school. The ultimate couple. We loved each other, and you threw it all away. Our relationship was based on trust, we never had secrets, we never fought. What was so terrible that you couldn't tell me?"

"Lily" Helia began as he rubbed his temples to concentrate carefully on what he was saying. "Everything changed when I went away. I saw so much here. I found a purpose, I found drama, I found Flora. I'm sorry, truly, I am, but, there was no speak between us, nothing exciting, no drama, and it wasn't until I came here and realised that I wasn't as happy at Artifex than I am at Red Fountain."

"You mean you weren't as happy with me as you are with Flora?" Lily corrected staring at the floor.

Helia nodded his head ashamed.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Lily asked sadly.

Helia didn't respond. Lily took a deep breath and gained all the courage she had.

"Then you need to find out Helia" Lily said. "If you still love me, I'll see you at my dorm later on to talk. If you don't, then you'll go to Flora's dorm and apologise to her, and survive her friends."

Helia nodded his head agreeing to Lily's suggestion.

Lily began walking up to Helia. "Hopefully, I'll see you this afternoon, if not, we had fun" and with that, she gave Helia a quick soft kiss on the lips, and opened the door and left.

Helia stood in the middle of the room thinking over the ultimatum that Lily gave him. It seemed fair. If Helia still loved her, maybe they could get passed it and see what kept him here in the first place. If he didn't love Lily, then it was all Lily needed for an explanation, he left because he couldn't find a way to say goodbye, and Lily was okay with that. This was the perfect way for her to get some much needed closure.

Outside the dorm room, the guys and girls were sitting in the hallway waiting to hear anything.

"Do you think everything is okay?" Tecna asked worried hearing Lily cry before.

"Maybe she killed him" Brandon joked.

Everyone turned their heads towards Brandon.

"Sweetie, you might want to keep that comment to yourself" Stella said a little serious patting Brandon's head.

Musa leant her head on Riven's shoulder as they sat on the floor next to the door.

"Do you guys have any other girlfriend's back home that you forgot to mention?" Musa asked.

"Well, let's see" Riven began. "There is Jessica, Brittany, Missy…."

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Riven listing several female names. The boys looked at Riven in total and utter shock. They didn't know if he was being serious, or kidding, its Riven, it could happen. Sky was silently and softly tapping his head against the wall. Whatever Riven was doing, obviously he had a death wish, whatever the intention.

"….oh and I forgot about Tammy…..Delilah….."

Musa looked like she was going to blow, her face was turning red. As Riven was saying these names, he turned his head and looked at Musa. He saw her glass-stained eyes showing her tearing up, her red face from a mixture of anger and sadness, and her body tensing ready to hit him. That is when Riven decided to keep his mouth shut and swallow his words.

"You don't know I'm joking?" Riven said in disbelief and a small hint of fear.

The guys face palmed their faces. Riven was such an idiot. This is where he was going to die. Musa's face slowly lit up at Riven's words, but her face changed from disgust and hurt and anger, to just plain anger. She lowered her eyebrows at Riven and hit him hard on the arm.

"Ow" Riven complained.

"What the hell, Riven! I thought you were serious! This is not the time to be saying those kinds of jokes. That really hurt my feelings" Musa yelled hitting Riven after every sentence.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was joking" Riven defended as he tried to shield himself from his girlfriend's hits.

"Do you see me laughing?" Musa challenged giving Riven one last hit.

Suddenly, Musa and Riven's argument was cut short when the sound of a door opening was heard and out stepped Lily, her face slightly red and a little bit tear stained. She looked at the group sitting on the floor in front of her, gave them a small smile and started walking off, without saying one word. The girls looked at each other and immediately started chasing after her.

"I told you" Brandon said folding his arms behind his head. "I told you she killed him."

Sky stood up and hit Brandon at the back of the head. Brandon cried in slight annoyance as the other boys stood up and walked back into their room. When they walked in, the room had been completely restored like nothing had ever happened. The windows were all intact, there was no sign of forced entry, no sign of anything.

"What happened in here?" Timmy asked looking around the room.

"Lily casted a spell to fix everything before she left" Helia replied sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

"How did it go buddy?" Sky asked walking over to him and taking a seat on another couch.

Helia sighed and began telling his tale.

"She was seriously angry and hurt with me, but, she held it together better than Flora did" Helia began.

"I'll say" Riven said looking at the once destroyed windows.

"Lily was trying to guess why I didn't return, I told her it was because coming here realised that I was fully happy at Artifex, or with her for that matter. I was silly back then, was there to follow in my parents' foot steps, live up to their proud names. My father is a politican, and my mother is a lawyer, of course they would want me to go to a prestigious school like Artifex" Helia said.

"But, don't you love art?" Timmy questioned.

"Of course I do, but coming to Magix, opened my eyes to all the different possibilities. I could help people, this place has drama, excitement, and love. Meeting Flora opened my eyes that there is more to life, my life, than art. I needed to experience new things, like battle strategies, I may be a pacifist, but I believe in standing up for the people that I love. This place offered me so much more than Artifex" Helia explained.

"And?" Riven said pressuring Helia to continue.

"Lily gave me a ultimatum. If I still love her, I should see her at her dorm this afternoon so we can talk about everything, get everything out on the table, and if I don't love her, I should go to Flora's dorm and try and apologise to Flora and salvage our relationship" Helia continued.

"Hopefully you won't get killed on the spot by the girls" Brandon joked.

"So, what are you going to do?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know" Helia replied.

Lily flew to Alfea in her winx form being followed by the winx girls closely behind her. She didn't want to speak to any of them for a while. She was too embarrassed, and she felt like collapsing after going head to head with Helia. When Lily arrived back on campus, and immediately ran to her dorm and locked the door.

"I can't believe that she locked us out" Stella complained.

"I don't blame her" Flora said heading to their dorm. Let's give her some time alone, and when she's ready, she'll open up to us" Flora added and she opened the dorm door and walked in.

"Are you going to talk to Helia later, Flora?" Musa asked sitting on the couch.

"Why should I?" Flora responded.

"Because he's your boyfriend" Bloom replied.

"No, he's Lily's, or could be, I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to speak to him until he speaks to Lily about what happens next" Flora said.

Lily sat in her dorm and cried on her bed. She could believe how well she kept herself together. All the things that she wanted to say, she couldn't say. She just asked a couple of questions, some of them she had been wanting to say ever since Helia left, but, some she couldn't find the courage to say. At least she got some things of her chest, especially the ultimatum. She hoped that she did the right thing, and that Helia would make the right choice.

Helia sat in his room all afternoon looking at photos of him and Flora, and one photo of him and Lily. He was going back thousands of memories of each girl deciding which is more important to him. His old life, or his new one. Did he leave because of Lily, or did he want to stay because of Flora?

The boys never went into Helia's bedroom the entire time, they knew he needed time alone to sort this mess out. Helia lied down on his bed and stared at the clock on his bed side table. The time read 4.30pm. it was afternoon, and pretty soon, his deadline would be up. Helia knew his time had come so he sat back up and headed out.

He took the bus and began thinking things through his head over and over again checking things over, correcting things, making sure that everything suited him and that it was for the best.

"I think we should check on Lily" Layla suggested staring at the front door of the dorm wanting to leave. "I think she isn't doing well."

"Of course she isn't, but she didn't want to talk to us, so why should we barge in there when we know that we aren't want?" Tecna pointed out.

Lily had calmed herself down and had shed the last remaining tears she had inside her. She was feeling a little better for letting everything out like that. She rolled over and read the clock that was on the wall. The time read 4.45pm. Helia's deadline ended soon, and the sun was setting. Lily hoped that Helia had chosen and figured out his feelings and that he made the right decision, because when he decides, this would be it for the two of them. If he didn't pick Lily now, that was it, it would be the last time he would ever see her again.

The bus dropped Helia off in front of Alfea's gates. Helia took a deep breath and made his way inside the school. He was pretty confident as he walked through the magnificent halls and greeted professors on his way. He went over and over again making sure that he knew what he was doing, making sure that he didn't lose his nerve. That was until he arrived at the 'crossroads'. Helia stopped in the middle of a hallway with two doors on each side. One leading to the Winx's dorm, and the other leading to Lily's dorm. Here it was, the moment of truth. Helia had to make a decision, and came all this way hoping that he would get the answer he needed on the journey, unfortunately that did not happen. But he has to decide or he could risk losing both girls forever. Which path would he chose, the path that lead to Flora, or the path that lead to Lily? Helia took a massive breath, summoned up all the courage that he had, and chose a door. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He popped his head round the door and greeted.

"Hey" he said a little nervous.

And with that, Helia let himself in, and closed the door behind him.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**It has finally arrived. The final chapter. Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and friends out there! Thanks for waiting. Exams are finally over and now get the reward of the last chapter XD**

**Thanks for reading my story everyone :) I hope you all enjoy the final chapter XD**

**And I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my OC. These flashbacks are from the 4kids Winx Club version from the second season.**

**Here it is, the final chapter!**

* * *

Helia's heart started racing as his hand touched the door knob. His head began to feel dizzy and he couldn't make sense of anything else around him. Helia slowly turned the door knob, and as he did, his voice got caught in his throat, he started sweating and his hands started shaking. Helia persevered and managed to turn the handle and slowly open the door. His heat raced even further as Helia slowly opened the dorm room door to meet the girl on the other side. The whole time his head was reeling with doubts if what he was going to do was the right thing. He could feel his heart pound in his chest like it was trying to escape. Part of Helia wanted to bolt, but another part of him dared him to continue opening that door to meet the girls' gaze. The door was finally open enough for Helia to poke his head through. Helia took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down and gain the courage to utter a few words. Helia poked his head through the door and greeted the awaiting girl inside.

"Hey" Helia managed to say and he pushed the door open to let himself in and closed the door behind him.

Helia closed the door behind him and turned his head around to meet the girl who owned the room. The room was quiet with only the sound of a clock chiming echoing breaking the silence. The girl was sitting on her bed reading a book. It was her favourite book that she read millions times over since she was a little girl. The book was, _"Pride and Prejudice"._ The girl shifted her gaze from the book and meet Helia's eyes.

Helia's voice got caught in his throat again as the girl's death glare sent shivers up and down his spine. He knew that facing her wasn't as bad as meeting Layla's, Stella's, and Musa's gaze. He began having doubts about his decision and whether it was the right choice to help him.

The girl's gaze began to soften and turned to almost shock. She slowly placed the book beside her and stood up from the bed. Helia continued to stare at the black haired beauty standing in front of her. The girl immediately ran up to Helia and wrapped her arms around his neck refusing to let him go.

"Lily" Helia whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

"I knew you would pick me" the girl whispered into Helia's shoulder.

Lily felt like she was in heaven. Somewhere deep inside, she felt like Helia wasn't going to show, but here he was holding her just like she always dreamed he would again. Helia felt like they were standing like that for eternity. Helia's heart began racing once again as he realised his sole purpose for coming to Lily. Lily slowly pulled away from Helia, her hands still placed on his shoulders, and she smiled at him. Her gaze showed no more hatred, only hurt masked with so much joy.

"I thought that you weren't going to show for a minute" Lily said breaking the silence between them.

"For a moment I thought that too" Helia admitted as he took hold of Lily's hands that were on his shoulders and he slowly took them off.

"What changed your mind?" Lily asked placing her hand on Helia's cheek.

"I'm not here for the reason that you think, Lily" Helia said getting the point of his visit out in the open.

Lily immediately took her hand off Helia's cheek and stepped back from him. Her smile dwindled down and she looked seriously at Helia.

"I…..can't make….this decision….Lily" Helia continued trying to tell Lily the truth before he lost his nerve again like he did when he first entered the room. "It's too hard."

Lily turned away from Helia and walked towards her bed and sat herself down. She calmly looked at Helia listening intently to his every word.

"It's too hard to choose between you and Flora. I've tried, I've tried so hard to decide, I've been thinking all day, and still I can't come to a decision."

Lily stared at Helia feeling a small amount of empathy towards him. Lily did feel slight guilt for making Helia decide between two people that he loves, but, she was so tired of waiting for things that she knew deep down, would happen on their own. So she decided to take matters into her own hands, this was the only way for Helia to clear everything up.

"Then why are you here?" Lily asked calmly and slightly hurt that he didn't tell her this before she threw herself at him.

Helia took a deep breath and took a few steps towards Lily.

"I keep focusing on the past, the great times that I had with you, and with Flora, and those feelings I had keep rushing back to me, but, I need to know what I feel now" Helia answered.

"You want to know how you feel towards me without those old feelings rushing back because that is falling in love with the past, and that's not fair, to either of us" Lily finished Helia's sentence.

Helia nodded his head. The one thing that Helia always loved about Lily, was that they were able to know everything about each other, they were the only two people that understood each other and how they felt. But maybe, knowing too much about each other, and being almost identical to each other, is a bad thing.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here" Helia added.

Lily turned her gaze to the floor for a couple of moments. Lily hoped that Helia would still have feelings for her and not be confused and torn between her and Flora, but, they both deserve to know the truth, even if it could hurt. The pain of getting everything out in the open would be better than surviving another 12 months of insecurity.

"Then there's only one way to find out" Lily said standing up.

Helia was a little confused at first. He thought that talking to Lily would help make things clearer. Lily walked up to Helia and placed her hands on Helia's cheeks.

"Lily" Helia muttered softly.

Lily leaned closed to Helia and placed her lips over his.

* * *

Everything was silent in the Winx's dorm as Flora sat by the window sill watching the trees move through the wind. Bloom sat at her desk playing with Kiko, Musa was writing more music but somehow couldn't find anything that fits. She had crunched up music sheets all over the floor as Tune flew around picking them up. Stella sat on her bed staring at her wardrobe gazing at her price possessions…her clothes. Tecna and Digit were fixing a computer motherboard, but neither took pleasure in the project. Even Layla was silent as she lied on the couch reading a sports magazine.

As Stella stared at her clothes, she began to feel board and her nerves and patience levels were starting to rise. She couldn't take the silence from her dorm. Her friends were the loudest dorm group in the entire school, and she loved it that way. She couldn't take any more of the silence. Her patience was so thin that even the clock ticking was annoying her.

_Tick….tok….tick….tok_

"ARGH! I can't take much more of this!" Stella yelled in complaint. "This silence is unbareable! We are the Winx Club. We are known throughout the school for being loud and bubbly. I can't stand this down-in-the-dumps nonsense!"

The girls looked at Stella as she rampaged through the dorm.

"Look, there is nothing we can do about Lily. So let's not dwell on how miserable she is in that room" Stella said.

"Stella, I'm really worried about Lily" Flora said still staring out the window.

"Why? Look, I know she's your friend, and she's our friend too, but aren't you even the slightest bit worried about how she's affecting your relationship with Helia?" Stella asked concerned.

Stella's comment broke Flora's gaze from the window and she turned to face Stella. Stella had a really good point. Flora had been so busy focusing on how Lily was feeling and how angry she was at Helia, that she didn't realise that Lily is interfering with a relationship. Yes Flora had doubts whether Helia thought that this was a relationship, but Flora thought that it was, and Flora needed to speak to Lily about it and get some things sorted.

"You're right" Flora said stunned. "I've been focusing too much on how Lily is feeling and how angry and mad I was at Helia, that I forgot that this whole incident is interfering with my relationship with Helia."

"So…what are you going to do about it?" Stella asked. "Because exams are now over and the holidays are coming really soon and you are going home to see your family for that. Shouldn't you maybe see what is happening with Lily and Helia, see if anything has changed between you and Helia?"

"Yes, yes I should" Flora said. "I don't want the same thing that happened with Lily happen to me. Oh, that sounds bad doesn't it?"

"No, it sounds fair" Musa said helping Tune pick up the scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor.

"Flora, you have to know where you stand in your relationship with Helia too" Bloom said sweetly. "It's not just Lily who is hurting now, you are too."

"You're right. I'm going to go over and talk to Lily right now" Flora said and she headed for the door.

"That's right, go get 'em" Stella cheered as Flora walked out of the dorm.

* * *

Flora closed her dorm room door behind her and stared at Lily's dorm directly in front of her. Flora took a deep breath thinking of how she was going to say to Lily, she didn't want to say anything that could jeopodise her friendship with her, and she walking up to Lily's door. Flora heard something coming from the inside the dorm so she figured that Lily was still in there. Flora slowly and quietly opened the door trying not to scare Lily if she was still crying. Flora poked her head through and saw the most horrific scene in front of her.

* * *

Her lips were soft and delicate and they melted into Helia's instantly. The kiss was soft at first giving Helia time to get used to Lily's lips on his, but then things started to fire up as Lily wrapped her arms around Helia's neck and Helia placed his hands on Lily's back and in her hair. It felt like everything is normal again, that nothing had ever happened between them, but for Helia, the kiss just wasn't right.

The two of them were too distracted to notice Flora's head poking through the dorm. Flora felt her eyes welling up with tears and she slowly and quietly closed the door behind her and ran back to her dorm.

* * *

Stella sat confident on a lounge chair in the dorm happy knowing that she did a good thing.

"I did a good thing" Stella said confidently.

But Stella's victory was short lived as Flora burst through the dorm crying her eyes out and she ran into her room and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Tecna asked looking at Flora's now locked door.

Bloom walked up to her and Flora's door and quietly knocked on the door.

"I'm okay" Flora quietly replied.

"We're not buying that Flora" Musa said walking up to the door.

"Really, I'm okay" Flora replied back.

"Flora, you're not fouling anyone. You're a terrible liar, always have been, and always will be" Layla said.

There was a couple of seconds of silence until Flora opened the door just a crack to see her friends all standing outside her door.

"Hey" Flora said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Flora, what happened?" Bloom asked. "You literally just left and now, all of a sudden you come rushing back in here with tears in your eyes? What happened?"

"I walking in on Lily and Helia kissing" Flora replied making no eye contact with her friends.

"Why that two-timing little piece-" Layla began heading for the door to confront Helia.

"Layla!" Bloom interrupted pulling Layla back.

"Flora, I'm so sorry" Tecna said pushing the door completely open and giving Flora a hug.

Flora softly cried on Tecna's shoulder.

"I guess he really didn't think that you two had a relationship" Stella said.

The other girls death glared at Stella.

"It's true though, I'm sorry Flora, I really am, but, I guess you know that this was just a fling to Helia" Stella continued.

"I guess" Flora replied parting from Tecna's hug and whipping more tears away.

"Flora, I know it hurts, but, maybe it's a good thing that you're going back home tomorrow morning. You can have the whole holidays to forget about Helia, and come back to school for a fresh start" Musa suggested.

"I can't wait until tomorrow" Flora mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"I can't stay across the hall from Lily and Helia doing who knows what for another 24 hours" Flora explained. "I have to get out of this room, I have to leave and forget about Helia."

The girls nodded their head understandably.

"What do you want us to do?" Layla asked.

* * *

Lily didn't want to make the kiss to passionate to scare Helia off, but she made it as romantic and addicting as she could. When she felt the need to breathe again, she slowly pulled away from Helia and stared into his deep green eyes.

"Well?" Lily asked taking her arms off of Helia.

"Well, that was a nice kiss. It definitely made me think about all the fun times we had together. But Lily, it helped me realise that everything we have is in the past. I'm sorry, but, what we had, is all in the past" Helia answered.

Lily's eyes started to tear up.

"So it's really over" Lily said sadly.

"It's really over"

"That's all I needed to know" Lily said looking at the ground.

"Me too."

"Goodbye Helia" Lily said.

"Goodbye, Lily" Helia replied and he gave a final kiss on Lily's cheek and left her dorm.

Lily watched as Helia walked out of her dorm, and out of her life for one final time. She felt like a huge weight had just been lifted, and she was hurting, but she gained what she came here for, for closure.

* * *

Helia closed Lily's door behind him and leant against the door. He couldn't believe that he managed to finally figure himself out, and sort everything out with Lily once and for all. But there was one more matter of business that he had to take care of.

"Flora!" Helia yelled running to Flora's dorm and running inside.

When Helia ran inside, he found no one inside.

"Hello Helia" a voice sounded and a lounge chair in front of him spun around to discover Layla sitting in it with a death glare on her face, like from a James Bond movie.

Helia almost jumped out of his skin seeing Layla's introduction.

"You scared me" Helia said.

Layla made no comment, she just continued to stare at Helia.

"Where is everyone?" Helia asked.

"Out" Layla said standing up and moving towards Piff who was sleeping on a pillow on the coffee table.

"What do you mean out? Out where?"

"They've gone with the boys into town, Helia" Layla replied picking Piff up.

"Okay, can you tell me where? I really need to talk to Flora" Helia said.

"Oh, so now it's Flora you want to talk to?" Layla said turning around to face him again. "And here I thought that it was Lily you wanted."

"Excuse me?" Helia said confused.

"Don't play dumb Helia. We all know that you went to see Lily earlier this afternoon, we know about the mind games you've been playing with Flora all this time."

"What are you talking about? Where is Flora!" Helia demanded.

Layla scoffed at Helia.

"You want to know? She told me to tell you that she left something for you on her bed before she left. She wanted someone to give it to you, I was the unlucky one who had to stay behind" Layla informed.

Layla lead Helia to Flora's dorm and pointed to a large rectangular shaped box on Flora's bed.

"That's it" Layla pointed out, and with that, she used her enchantix powers to transport her and Piff to town to see her friends.

* * *

In Magix, Flora, the girls, except for Layla, and the boys, except for Helia and Nabu, were standing by an intergalactic station waiting for Flora's shuttle to arrive.

Flora had a wheelie bag next to her and a small green and yellow back-pack over her shoulder.

"You going to be okay, Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My parents were so excited to hear that I was arriving early" Flora replied.

"I wish there was something we could do for you Flora" Musa wished.

Flora smiled and gave Musa a hug.

"You guys can't do anything, you all have done so much for me, you even broke into the boys' dorm with me" Flora laughed.

"Which we all so appreciate by the way" Brandon said sarcastically.

"You guys, I'm sorry for the trouble that I have caused" Flora apologised.

"Flora, if anyone should be apologising, it should be Helia" Sky assured Flora.

"I thought that your parting gift was a good idea. Hand everything back, shows that you're moving on without him" Stella said as Brandon had his arm over her shoulder.

A bright flash of light appeared near the group and Layla appeared. She calmly walked up to the group and greeted them with a small smile.

"Did he get it?" Flora asked.

"Yep, showed him where it was and everything" Layla replied.

* * *

Helia was all alone in the dorm as he walked into Flora's room and looked at the box. It was a pretty large rectangular box that was red in colour and had a small little envelope on top. Helia picked it up and opened it up to find a small card. He opened the card and read what was inside.

"_Dear Helia, _

_So much has happened in the last few days, and so much has become clearer by the day. It became clear that our relationship between us ever since last year when you came into my life was no more than a small little fling, while my intentions appeared more noble and loving. I've had so many fun times with me Helia, that I will always cherish, even though I am sure that you won't do the same. For this reason, I am only keeping the memories. In this box is all the momentums of us that I cannot keep because they bring back the realisation that you only saw me as a fling, and I do not want to remember you as someone who would do that. This is my parting gift to you showing that I am willing to start afresh and arriving back from Linphea completely over you and ready for a fresh start. I wish you and Lily all the best, and I hope that at least one of the times together was meaningful to you._

_Love always,_

_Flora."_

Helia re-read the card over and over again. What did Flora mean by a fling? Of course their relationship wasn't a fling, he cherished every moment with Flora. Helia placed the card down by his side and opened the lid of the box. Inside was what Flora had said, momentums of their time together.

There was the first sketch that Helia had ever drew of Flora when they first met at the Red Fountain campus unveiling the year before in Flora's sophomore year. He remembered how it happened. He memorised Flora's face at their first meeting and sent the sketch to her that day as a paper airplane.

There was also the photo of all his friends at the sophomore formal after the defeat of Lord Darkar. Right after Flora asked him to watch the moon with her. It was a bold move that Flora did, and Helia wasn't used to a shy girl like Flora suggesting something so romantic that she felt to be too bold. Helia slightly laughed at Flora's shyness when Helia saved Flora's life.

* * *

"_That's what it does, it spits on you so that you are more digestible" Bloom yelled._

"_Flora get out of there" Sky yelled._

"_Flora!" Stella cried._

"_I can't see" Flora cried trying to remove the goop from her face._

"_Flora!" Bloom yelled again._

_Flora had managed to remove some goop from her eyes to be able to open them to see the monster coming towards her. Flora screamed in panic and she braced herself for end, but if never came._

_Flora slowly opened her eyes again to see that the monster was tangled and tied down in front of her._

"_What was that?" Sky asked astonished._

"_I guess Red Fountain has a new hero" Brandon said._

"_Where is he?" Sky asked._

_Flora smiled. "He's over there" Flora called pointing to Helia in the stands with his laser string glove tightly securing the monster._

"_Helia?" Brandon said baffled. "How can an art student do that?"_

"_He is Saladine's nephew so heroics must be in his blood" Sky suggested._

"_Are you alright Flora?" Helia asked supremely calm._

"_I….ah…." Flora stuttered._

"_She's alright" Sky laughed at Flora's shyness._

* * *

Helia laughed again remembering that day. He also remembered that that was the day that he tried writing to Lily but met Flora instead. That was one of the happiest days of his life. Helia felt time stand still as Flora's words reeled through his mind over and over again. Flora was going back home to Linphea. He had to stop her. Helia bolted out of the dorm and raced out of Alfea. Helia raced back to Red Fountain to get his leva bike to catch up to Flora before she left for Linphea to leave Helia's life forever. Luckily for Helia, he knew just the transport that goes to Linphea.

* * *

Flora sat at the shuttle station waiting for her shuttle to arrive. Her friends sat next to her ready to say goodbye. Even though it was only for 3 weeks, they were all going to miss each other and can't wait to tell stories about their breaks when they return.

"Flora, I'm sorry about everything that happened with Lily" Sky said to Flora as they waited with her.

"Don't be" Flora said with a smile. "No one could have known that Helia had done this. We shouldn't blame Lily for this either, she may have been jeopardising my relationship with Helia when she arrived, but I was jeopardising her relationship with Helia the moment he arrived at Red Fountain last year."

"Flora, you couldn't have known that Helia had another girlfriend" Tecna said. "A lot of people hide things that bubble inside until it explodes at the worst possible time."

"Yeah, you have to stop blaming yourself Flora and get over Helia" Musa added. "He's bad news now, it did seem a little suspicious last year when he secured that monster."

* * *

"_Are you okay Flora?" Helia asked as he secured the monster._

"_I….ah" Flora stuttered._

"_She's alright" Sky laughed._

_Helia smirked and he released his laser strings on the monster and released the monster._

"_Hey, why did he let it go?" Bloom yelled._

"_That Helia is some pacifist. He fights to protect Flora, but not anybody else?" Stella complained angrily to Musa and Tecna._

"_It's completely illogical. If you don't believe in fighting then don't fight at all" Tecna added._

* * *

"Musa, I think now you're just pulling hairs" Bloom said. "He was always a good guy, and we can't deny it. You're just finding more reasons to distrust him."

"You can't blame me" Musa scoffed.

"No one is" Flora said. "I loved Helia, and I guess he thought that it was nothing but a fling. I wish I didn't have to walk in and find him kissing Lily though."

"We all do, Flora" Layla said.

Sky was listening to the girls comfort Flora when his phone started ringing. Sky took his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" Sky greeted the caller.

"_Sky"_

"Helia?" Sky said confused.

Everyone turned their heads towards Sky on the phone.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sky asked confused.

"_Is Flora with you?"_

"Ah, yeah she is."

"_Can you put her on?"_

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Fine, but has her shuttle arrived?"_

"No, but it's arriving in about 5 minutes."

"_I need you to stall her before she gets on that shuttle."_

"Helia, I can't do that. And what is going on with you and Lily?"

"_What are you talking about? There is nothing going on with me and Lily."_

"Then why did Flora walk in on you and Lily kissing?"

"…_..she did?"_

"Yeah, she did. That's why she feels like you thought your relationship was a fling."

"_Oh no, no she's got it all wrong. I only kissed Lily to see if I still had feelings for Lily, that way I could see if I loved Flora more."_

"Oh, yeah, we didn't know that."

"_Then do me a favour and stall her"_

"But how am I going to stall-"

Flora walked up to Sky and grabbed his phone from him.

"Helia" Flora said.

"_Flora!" Helia said happily._

"What are you doing? Go back to Lily"

"_No!" Helia yelled. "You don't understand."_

"Don't I?"

"_Flora, listen to me."_

"Goodbye Helia" Flora said and she hung up the phone.

* * *

Helia cursed hearing Flora hang up on him. He was on his leva bike speeding through the city of Magix trying to reach the intergalactic shuttle station before Flora left for Linphea. He had hoped that him calling Sky to stall her would have helped, but obviously his efforts were in vein. Helia sped his bike further as he zig-zagged through the streets to reach the station.

* * *

"_This is the first call for the 2.15pm shuttle to Linphea" a voice over announced throughout the station._

Flora sighed after waiting almost an hour for her shuttle. Her friends stood up ready to say goodbye.

The girls walked up to Flora and gave her a group hug.

"Guys, it's only for 3 weeks. This isn't the end" Flora laughed.

"Yes, but we are sorry for everything that has happened" Stella said parting from the hug.

"It's fine, really, I can use this time to get over him" Flora replied.

The girls all parted from the hug and Flora picked up her back-pack and threw it over her shoulder. She took the handle of her wheelie bag and started heading for the shuttle.

* * *

Helia finally arrived at the shuttle station, parked his leva bike and started running inside the building. He was jumping over people's luggage, running past shuttle-goers, and running around the whole building heading for the front desk. Helia found the front desk at the far end and ran.

"Excuse me" Helia said once he made it to the front desk out of breath. "Where is the shuttle to Linphea?"

The woman at the desk smiled as she typed the shuttle number into the computer.

"It's a Gate 15, and has already arrived. It will be departing in about 5 minutes" the woman replied.

"Thank you" Helia said and he ran off.

* * *

Flora began walking up to the shuttle with her hand gripped tight on the wheelie bag. She turned around and waved goodbye to her friends.

"I hope you all have a good break" Flora said sweetly.

The others nodded in reply. Flora smiled and she turned back around and began heading to the shuttle once again.

Helia ran up a flight of stairs and through a group of Solarian hockey players to reach his destination. Helia was running so fast that he felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. And then, he saw it. Written in large red writing were the words, 'Gate 15'. Helia sighed in relief and ran through the entrance where he saw hundreds of people boarding the shuttle. Helia looked throughout the entire crowd hoping that Flora hadn't boarded already.

"FLORA!" Helia called throughout the crowd.

* * *

He pushed passed people until he was in the middle of the crowd.

"_This is the final call for the 2.15pm shuttle to Linphea" _the voice over announced.

Helia cursed under his breath as the people around him started darting towards the shuttle. Helia felt like giving up upon seeing no glimpse of Flora anywhere, until he saw some bright blonde hair standing in the crowd.

"_That looks like Stella's hair" Helia thought._

Helia walked closer to the girl and realised his suspicion was correct. It was Stella standing with the other girls and the boys. Helia looked at them and realised that they were waving someone off. He looked to his left and saw none other than the brown haired green eyed beauty waving them off and then heading towards the shuttle.

"Flora!"

Flora headed for the shuttle ready to see her dearly missed family when something caught her ears.

"Flora!" she heard someone call.

Flora turned around and saw Helia running up to her.

The girls and guys turned their heads and saw Helia running up to Flora.

"What is he doing here?" Stella demanded.

"Oh he's asking for it" Musa said and was about to march over to him when Riven grabbed her arm. "Riven" she complained.

"Just watch" Riven said.

Flora watched as the love of her life ran towards her.

"Helia?" Flora said confused.

Flora thought that Helia would be with Lily at this very moment. Helia ran up to Flora breathless and stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked.

"I came to see you" Helia replied out of breath.

"Why? Go back to Lily, Helia" Flora said and she started to head back towards the shuttle.

"What makes you say that?" Helia asked grabbing Flora's arm.

"I saw you Helia" Flora said spitefully. "You kissed her!" Flora yelled.

"Yeah, but listen, see-" Helia began

"You kissed her!" Flora interrupted yelling louder.

"Listen one second-"

"You kissed her!"

"Yes I kissed her, but the best part was after the kiss"

"I'll kill you!" Flora yelled.

"Flora" Helia said holding Flora's arms. "Flora listen. When I kissed her, I realised that I don't want to kiss anyone but you. I love you so much."

Flora stood there not flinching or making a move.

* * *

"What is going on?" Bloom wondered.

"What did Helia say?" Tecna asked.

"Do you always have to know everything?" Riven whined.

"Yes" the girls all responded.

* * *

"Helia, do you think that a few words are going to make me forgive and forget everything?" Flora said. "You had another girlfriend back home and you forgot about her. How can you change that?"

"Flora, I know it's the most horrible thing imaginable, and I know I can't change that, I know, and I'm not asking you to forget it and pretend everything is okay. The only reason why I forgot about Lily was because you came into my life. Anything that wasn't about you, or related to you, slipped out of my mind. The moment I saw you, it made me realise that I was not happy with Lily or at Artifex. Do you want to know the reason why I transferred to Red Fountain last year? It's because of you. It's not like I wanted a fling while I was away. It wasn't like I got tired of Lily, now I'm choosing you, because the whole reason why I stayed and said goodbye to Lily is because it's always been you, Lily. It's always been you. And I tried to fight my feelings when I came here, and I tried denying my instant attraction to you and tried to remember Lily, but I couldn't, and I can't do it now. Every time I see you, I smile, every time I am around you, I feel something light up inside me. You're undeniable, Flora."

Flora stood there listening to every word Helia was saying. Her bones felt like jelly and began to melt hearing Helia's words. She knew he wasn't just saying these things to get off the hook, she knew that he was generally being sincere.

"And you don't have to worry about me doing it again, because, your love blinded me. Every day with you is like an adventure, an adventure that I can't wait to have. I wake up every morning and can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. So please, don't throw all of this away. I love you so much."

* * *

"What did he say?" Stella said hitting Brandon's arm in suspense.

"I don't know, will you quit hitting me" Brandon replied.

"Sorry snookums."

"Stella, we don't know, we all didn't all of a sudden gain the power to read lips" Tecna said.

"He said he loves her" Timmy said suddenly.

Tecna looked at her boyfriend.

"Okay, maybe we do" Tecna corrected.

"And now you decide to share with us that you knew that whole time what they were saying?" Layla complained.

"They are having a private conversation" Timmy pointed out.

"Does it look like we care?" Musa said. "What are they saying?"

* * *

Flora looked up into Helia's deep green eyes. Every time she looked at them they sent butterflies in her stomach, and they still do. She could see so much truth in those eyes, and she didn't feel like he was a stranger to her.

"I love you too" Flora said dreamily.

Helia hesitated at what Flora had just said. He thought he had misinterpreted her for a second until he saw Flora's smile appear on her face.

"Yeah?" Helia said wanting to hear it again.

"Yeah" Flora said laughing.

Helia had the biggest smile on his face and he picked Flora up and spun her around. Flora was starting to get dizzy but she didn't care. Helia placed her back onto the ground and smiled at her. Flora smiled sweetly back at him. Helia slowly leant his head closer to Flora until their lips touched. It was a soft and gentle kiss that sent chills up and down Flora's spin. As they kissed, Helia knew that it felt right. He loved how Flora's body fit perfectly into his. Everything just felt right. And it was then that Helia knew that this is where he was meant to be. Right now in the arms of Flora, the love of his life, standing in an open crowd feeling like they were the only ones there. And there was nothing that could take it away again.

So maybe in the end we aren't fools in love, we're just fools waiting for it. And maybe you aren't truly in love until you know that you've been blinded by it, forgetting everything around you and everyone you were with before 'the one'. Then if this is the case, perhaps all the others beforehand were the workings of fate preparing you for the real thing. Fate does work in mysterious ways. To be in love, you must be oblivious to everything around you, you are blind until you find love, but when you do find it, you must never let it go. The saying is love is blinding, and when you find it, you will know. Helia was blind, but now can see, he's found true love. Lily may not have been Helia's true love, but fate brought them together for a reason, so she could send Helia on the right path, the path that lead to Flora's heart. So maybe everything does happen for a reason. Maybe the only thing anyone can say about love is: love is blind.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and loved the story! Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers, awesome reviewers, and awesome friends!**

**AngelAlexandra**


End file.
